Secrets - Percico
by CatsAreFluffy
Summary: Jason is going to get killed by Nico and Percy after he tells an important secret about the Ghost King. *RATED T FOR SWEARING AND CUTTING*


**Secrets - Percico**

**by - CatsAreFluffy**

**A/N: INSPIRED BY THE SONG SECRETS BY ONE REPUBLIC, BUT NOT A SONG FIC.**

A quiet night. Except for the muffled cries and screams coming from Jupiter/Zeus' Cabin. (A/N: WHAT DO THEY EVEN CALL THE CABINS AT CAMP JUPITER)

No, Jason is not screaming or crying.

It's the dark boy who hates people.

The boy who hates talking or just being near someone in general.

The boy who hates himself.

Nico Di Angelo is crying.

* * *

><p>*NICO'S POV, BECAUSE I ALWAYS FREAKING WRITE IN HIS POV*<p>

I wanted to slap myself as I found myself reaching towards a shadow. I shouldn't go to Jason. I can handle this. I'm not going to be weak anymore.

I slapped my arm when I found myself right in Jason's Cabin.

"Holy gods!" Jason yelped, holding a hand over his heart to calm the pounding. "Oh gods, it's you. Hey Nico. What's up?" He relaxed a little, but was still uncertain. When are people not uncertain of me? Son of Hades, warning, major fear coming your way.

"Jason, I'm sorry.. But I just- I couldn't- I needed-" I stuttered. He reached towards me and I started crying before I could stop myself. He hugged me and I'm pretty sure he was surprised I didn't slap him and say "Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me."

"Dude, I know.." He soothed, rubbing circles in my back. I'm a fucking mess.

"I just.. Why couldn't I like someone who might actually like me back..? Who am I kidding, nobody likes me. Grace, why is it so hard!?" I cried, muffled into his shoulder.

"Nico, you have to tell him eventually."

"He'll hate me!"

"We're talking about Percy Jackson. One of the nicest demigods I know, that anybody knows."

"He's dating Annabeth, though." I whispered in despair.

"Just tell him."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Nico!"

"I'm not telling him!"

"Gods dammit!" I groaned as my headache from crying started to form.

"Jason, I gotta go I'll see you later!" I yelled as I went into the newest shadow.

"Nico Di-!" He yells, but it was cut off.

I collapsed onto the bed, falling asleep easily.

But the nightmares still came.

* * *

><p>*WOAHHH PERCY'S POV*<p>

"Percy fuckin Jackson, wake your ass up!" I yelped as I fell out of bed. I looked up to see a pissed off Jason. I gulped. _This_ _can't be good. _

"Thank the gods, I've been trying to wake you for years!"

"Dude, it's .." I looked at the clock and gasped. I held a hand over my heart for more special effect. Over-dramatic Percy? Check. "7:00?! Oh how you wound me!"

"Cut the crap, I need to talk to you, Percy."

"About what..?"

"Nico."

"Oh gods, is he okay? Is he dead? Who did it? They better rot in-"

"Percy!"

"Sorry, I just wish he'd talk to people more."

"That's the thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"You know why he isolates himself and you never told us?!" I snapped.

"Ooh, 'isolates' big words for Percy, huh?" I felt my lips curl in a snarl.

"What is it Jason?"

"Nico is.." Jason let out a deep breath. "Gay."

"He is? Oh! That's so great for him!"

"And he likes someone.." He whispered.

"Really? Oh, who?! I can already ship him!" I froze as the memory of Annbaeth came up. I but my lip to keep myself from crying. Not in front of Jason!

"You." Jason whispered in an even quieter voice. _Wait what? Me? _

"He likes me..? Jason, the kid hates me.."

"He doesn't hate you, he hates himself for liking you." And for once everything made sense. The glares he gave Annnabeth and I, he never liked Annabeth. It was me.

"Oh gods, Jason! I've been the one causing him all this pain.."

"You should talk to him, okay? I'm too tired, i can feel myself falling asleep."

"I- okay, Jason. Have fun."

"Oh, and Percy?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell Nico I told you, it's one of his biggest _secrets._"

Then Jason slashed his hand through the connection.

And then it hit me.

Jason told one of Nico's hugest secrets, without permission. Oh my gods, Jason will be _killed_ if Nico finds out. Poor Jason. But how could he betray the kid's trust like that? That's so friggin cruel. I am so killing him before Nico even gets the chance to.

* * *

><p>*NICOS POV!*<p>

I almost ripped out my hair. I am going to _kill, yes, kill _Jason Grace.

"Fucking Grace, you did what?!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, but you weren't telling him so I did!"

"He was never suppose to fucking know!"

"I'm going to make you eat so much soap!"

"Oh really? Fine then! Fuck you! Go suck a dick, you asshole!"

I shadow travelled away into my cabin. I walked to the door and leaned against it , falling to my knees.

"He knows, _he fucking knows!_" I sobbed. Tears streamed down my pale cheeks. "He's going to hate me." I got up and almost tripped on the way to the bathroom feom my blurry vision. I grabbed the knife and slid it across my skin.

"Fucking Grace, why not go tell him my cutting secret too?" I gasped as I hit deep down. It was bleeding bad. I stumbled out the door and searched quickly for ambrosia. Oh gods I'm getting dizzy. Must. Find. Ambrosia.

But then I was too late as I collapsed onto the floor into a pathetic Nico-lump.

* * *

><p>(Yes I know how cliche Nico cutting is, don't kill me pls.)<p>

*PERCYS POV*

I knocked on the door of Cabin 13. (wait is that Percy's cabin, anyways it's suppose to be Nicos)

No answer.

"Nico, please open up!"

Silence.

I walked back a few steps, then charged at the door with my shoulder.

The door collapsed and I tumbled into the room. Something soft broke my fall.

"Nico Di Ange-"

I screamed.

Nico's dead body broke my fall.

My world became a blur as Apollo campers rushed in, them rushing him out.

The shaking of their heads that signaled he was dead.

Hazel's screams as she demanded to see him.

Jason's look of horror and guilt. Why guilt?

And then the boy's eyes fluttered open.

"Death Breath!" I yelped. He coughed and looked at his wrist. Bandaged.

"Hazel. Where is she?"

"I'll get her.." I mumbled.

I ran out, a huge smile on my face. Hazel looked at me and scowled.

"You caused this!" She hissed.

"What? But I- "

"Why are you smiling?!"

"Nico, he he.. He's alive. He was calling for you." She gasped and ran to the infirmary.

"Thank the gods!" I heard her cry as I found my way back to Nico's room in the infirmary. I peeked my head in and the site was very heartwarming. Nico and Hazel were hugging. Nico actually looked okay with the hug. And he wasn't giving her the glare that said 'touch me one more fucking time and I will kill you'.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Hazel, I'm so sorry." He kept muttering.

"It's okay, oh gods, it's okay." She whispered back. I might've stepped on something because Hazel and Nico both looked up at me and Hazel looked at Nico. He shook his head and she slowly got up before exiting. But of course she gave me a glare, then swiftly walked out the door. I sat next to him to a chair, sighing.

"Are you okay?"

"Peachy."

"Nico, why did you do it?"

"I didn't do it on purpose. I was-" Then he stopped

"You were what?"

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"Nico, that's it! You _die, fuck sakes, _and you won't even tell me why! You don't tell anybody anything! You bottle it up in this little jar of Nico-anger and Nico-sadness. And when someone tries to open these jars, to help you, you recoil and hiss." I sighed as the tears came down my cheeks. "Dont you trust me, Nico?" I whispered before hanging my head as the tears hit the floor.

"Percy.."

"Just.. Why?"

"You know why."

"Because you're gay and you like me? Who cares, Nico?! You're my little brother-"

"That's the problem. I'm just the 'little brother'." He mumbled.

"There's more to it, isnt there?"

"Why I died?"

"Yes."

"Do explain, Nico."

"Well I was.. _Cutting _and then I hit too deep and I passed out. And I was dead. Percy, when you die.. It's so scary. It's like a drea, but you _never wake up__." _

"Nico.." I leaned into him. When our lips touched, sparks exploded. Everywhere. His hand reached into my hair and his other hand on my neck tingled wherever he touched it. I hit his bottom lip and he parted his lips, giving entrance. I did a silent whoop and explored his mouth. He tasted like ambrosia and pomegranates. When I pulled away, he had a soft little dazed look on his face. It made me laugh.

"Hey, Nico?"

"Hmm..?"

"Still regret Jason telling me your secret?"

"Not entirely."

"We still get to kill him though, right?"

"Hell yeah, man!"


End file.
